Caught
by XDragonclawX
Summary: Percy is captured by the Titan army and chained in the dungeons of Mount Orthys. The camp is on lockdown by orders of the Gods, and Percy is interrogated by Luke. All canon couples. Torture.


**AN: Hi, it's Dragonclaw here, and this is my new project. Well, my only project right now. But I'm working on something else too, so...To all the reviewers who reviewed, yes, this is longer, and I had to rewrite it AGAIN to fix up all the tiny little details I got wrong. Anyway, this is a fic where Percy gets captured yadda yadda just read the summary people, and everyone is worried and stuff. And he gets tortured. And yes, this is Percabeth. I normally stick with canon couples because the author made them a couple for a reason. Anyway, non-Percabeth lovers, even if you dislike the pairing, give it a try! I promise I won't make it too fluffy. For people who just want to yell at me for using the Percabeth pairing, scram. And, like any other author, I will ask you to review. Please. It shows me your appreciation. And you can also throw me tips on the plot and characters (I can't promise to listen to them all though, sorry) and I will read them and hopefully reply.**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Oh yeah, disclaimer. I don't own this. HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE FRIGGIN' SIGN ON TOP OF THE PAGE? IT'S FANFICTION.**

**Warning: Swearing in later chapters. **

**And yes, I am below eighteen, so I actually have school, unlike all you college doodads out there. Lucky guys. SO, there won't be updates every week and there are the things called homework. I know, it's nearly summer vacation, but I live in Hong Kong, and I don't go to an international school, SO YES, THERE IS STILL HOMEWORK. LOTS OF IT. BITE ME.**

Percy groaned as he rolled over and sat up. His head felt horrible, as if someone had bashed it with a giant hammer multiple times. He blinked, but he still couldn't see anything except darkness. He lifted his hand to touch, and his fingers came in contact with soft cloth. He tugged slightly, but it didn't come off.

"It's placed there by magic. It'll only come off with a spell."

His head snapped up, and he tilted his head, trying to find where the voice came from. The floor slanted, and he put out a hand to steady himself. Strange. It felt like...marble. Something nagged at him, but he was just too dizzy to comprehend it.

His mouth tasted like bile, and he leaned forward to retch, but nothing came up.

"Um, who are you and where am I again?" He cleared his throat and tried to stand up, but the floor tilted again and he slumped forward, resigned.

"You've been drugged and captured. You're a half-blood, right?" There was some whispering nearby, but Percy was too tired to figure where it came from and instead try to focus on the question.

"Wait, how do you know about half-bloods?" He asked wearily, bringing up his knees to rest his head on. He felt something heavy clink against his wrists and his ankles, and straightened so fast he felt dizzy yet again.

"Easy. Those are chains made of Celestial bronze, steel and Imperial gold. To answer your question, I am a half-blood too. Thing is, I've never seen you before, and it's near impossible to survive at your age."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Haven't you been to camp?"

"You've been to Camp Jupiter?" The voice sounded incredulous, and Percy was again confused.

"Whoa, isn't it Camp Half-Blood? I mean, last I checked. Unless I've been dumped into a parallel universe by the gods." He was very, very confused now. First he was going to school, then he was here, stuck in pitch dark, apparently captured by someone (and Percy had a very good idea who that was), and now, Camp Half-Blood was now Camp Jupiter.

"Anyway, who would name a half-blood camp after a planet?"

The voice sounded derisive now. "Jupiter is the King of the Gods, idiot. Our parents, remember? Neptune, Venus, Mars, Vulcan?"

Percy shook his head. "I thought it was Zeus and Poseidon and..."

The whispering was louder now, and he heard something called "Greggus" and "It's true!" and "camp".

He pressed his head to his temples, trying to ignore the voices. "Okay, this is just a really, really bad dream, right? This is all happening in my head, and-" he broke off. He could feel something stinging on his cheek, and he raised his hand, touching wetness. And it wasn't water either. Suddenly, metal banged on metal, and the whispering stopped abruptly.

"So, they did manage to capture you."

Percy froze. He could recognize that voice anywhere. "Luke?"

"Hello, cousin. I'm so glad you woke up."

Percy gestured to the blindfold. "Could you, um, take this off first? It's weird not being able to see anything."

"Alabaster." Luke said.

"Are you sure, my lord? Jackso-" The guy sounded nervous.

"Yes. He's chained up."

_"Incantare: Sevoco!"_

Percy felt something cool press against his eyes for a moment, and then a piece of cloth fell into his lap. He blinked owlishly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, then fastened on the people standing in front of him. Luke, obviously, Backbiter in hand, while a tall teenager with brown hair and strange symbols scribbled on his clothes stood on his right. A petite girl with purple highlights in her red hair regarded him imperiously, while Ethan Nakumara stood on Luke's left. Another guy stood farther back, his face half shrouded in shadow. His hair was black with red streaks, and a nasty array of silver knives hung from his hip. There were some other demigods, but Percy couldn't see them clearly because of the light. The wall was indeed made of black marble, with torches filled with Greek fire burning on the walls.

He struggled to stand up and stumbled slightly as he leaned on to his right ankle. Just great. He shifted again, looking down at his wrists.

"Beautiful, aren't they? They're actually made for the gods." The chains were made, not just of Celestial bronze, but with steel and some sort of gold. There were shackles on his wrists and ankles that were chained to the wall, leaving him to move only a little distance.

"I feel so honored," Percy rolled his eyes. He glanced slightly to the side, where three demigods were also sitting in a cell, iron bars the only thing separating them.

"What about them? They aren't all chained up."

"Don't be an idiot, Percy. You know why, " Luke smirked, drawing closer to him. Percy stood his ground, his face seemingly annoyed while his heart beat quickly in his chest. He was positively terrified, but he knew enough not to show it. Chained to a wall while a crazy psychopath was holding a pointy object and walking closer to you. And as a matter of fact, he didn't know why Luke preferred to treat him like a dangerous, wild animal.

"So, what do you want from me?" He leaned against the wall now, arms crossed, his tone cocky.

"Kronos wants you." Luke stalked closer to Percy, his eyes predatory. Percy's eyes narrowed as well when he saw Luke's little posse follow him. If only they could get closer...

"Wants me for what?" He cocked his head, trying to seem curious. His gaze darted to the others before going back to Luke and those pitiless, blue eyes. Just a little closer, he urged them on. Closer, closer...

He counted in his head silently, his hands involuntarily clenching into fists.

He lashed out.

He swiped at Luke first, before stomping on Magic boy's foot, swiping his sword from his waist. The girl took out her knife, but was easily disarmed by Percy.

Not so high-and-mighty after all, are you, he snickered in his mind, glancing at her frightened eyes as she backed away, before kicking the dagger behind him. Magic boy was too busy grimacing to fight, but Ethan already had his sword drawn, as well as the others behind him. Percy swiped at his chains, eyes widening as the sword glanced off, sparks flying. He would mind that later. Percy panted slightly, adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he half-crouched, his eyes sweeping the half-bloods and his ADHD kicking in.

"Impressive, Percy. I see you've been practicing." Luke was also tensing, ready for a fight. He shook his head almost imperceptibly at Ethan, who motioned for the others to back off.

"But you still can't beat me." He was straying just out of reach now, just leaving Percy to strain at his chains like an angry dog. Percy growled under his breath. He was getting sick of this bastard baiting him with his stupid traps and lies.

It was going to be an unfair fight, Percy knew, what with him holding an unbalanced sword and restrained, while Luke had Backbiter and all his skill at hand, and it was going to end badly.

Luke struck first, slashing at his mid-section before aiming at his head. Percy blocked both easily, and he retreated, letting Luke advance. Percy ducked as the sword whistled towards his head again, but he gasped as Luke stabbed downward towards his thigh, piercing through the denim into skin.

Percy hissed as blood welled out, and he glared at Luke. He never stabbed. That must've been a new fighting technique he picked up with the Titans. He pressed his hand to the wound, grimacing as it send a fresh wave of pain through his leg, and dark, red blood rapidly spread on the fabric.

"I hate you." Percy said it with every ounce of loathing, poison practically dripping off each word.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I hate you too?"

_"Incantare: Rigentem Catenas!"_

Percy suddenly couldn't move his wrists and ankles, and he struggled fruitlessly while Luke wiped his sword on his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. His blood. They stared at each other, one filled with pain and utter loathing, while another was amused. Luke picked up the girl's dagger, and tossed it back to her.

When he was done, he backed out of the range of Percy, and Alabaster muttered the removal of the enchantment.

"Incantare: Aufero!"

So Luke hissed in surprise and pain as Percy scratched Luke on the arm. Five lines of blood six inches long adorned his arm, and Luke scowled at him, seething.

"Very clever, Percy. I suppose you gathered some of the chain in your hand to make it look shorter?"

"Annabeth taught me that." Percy grinned at him as the insult went home.

Luke stared at him.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot, Jackson. Do it."

"Incantare: Electricis!"

Percy let out a cry of pain, before collapsing to his knees, trembling as golden volts of electricity arced across his skin. Percy tried not to cry out as he bowed his head, biting his lip so much he tasted copper. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as the air crackled and smelt of ozone, but he comforted himself with the fact that it didn't come that close to the pain he'd felt when holding up the sky.

"Stop," Luke commanded, and Alabaster obeyed. He looked down on the teen and used the flat of his sword to tip his face up. His green eyes were clouded with pain, but his lips curled upward.

"Try harder, Luke. Thalia's done that already."

Luke smirked inwardly. That was only level one.

"To answer your question, Percy," He sneered," Kronos wants to torture you for information, then force you to join him."

"I'll never join him, and you know I won't tell you anything," Percy spat, trying to sit up properly with a blade under his chin.

"Well then, try to imagine more of just now. That, was just the beginning." He kicked Percy in the ribs, and to his credit, he didn't fall or cry out. Instead, he just closed his eyes as if trying to imagine this all away, and curled up on himself as the footsteps died away.

He had already come dangerously close to crying, but he was nowhere near broken. Yet.

He sighed and tried to stem the blood from his wound with the blindfold, and forgot all about the other three who were still watching him.

The gods were assembled in the throne room, each on his or her respective throne. Hades sat in his chair, annoyed, and twirled his staff around, while the other gods fidgeted and shifted as they waited for Athena to arrive.

After a few more minutes, Ares, impatient, got up to leave, but the wide doors opened, and Athena strode in, garbed in an Ancient Greek chiton and robes. She settled in her throne, and cleared her throat to get the other gods attention.

"About time," Poseidon muttered. Athena ignored him.

"I have called this emergency meeting to discuss this new development. It is of the utmost importance. Perseus Jackson has been captured by Kronos."

Gasps, scowls and mutters spread across the room, and Athena waited till they quieted down again. Except for one.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Poseidon glared at her, and Athena could almost hear the waves crashing around somewhere. Athena glared back. She was in no mood to argue, and said, "Just recently. About, ah, thirteen hours ago."

"THIRTEEN HOURS AGO?! HOW IS THAT RECENT?" Poseidon had half risen from his seat now, gripping his trident.

Athena's voice shook as she tried to control her temper. Her nerves were already frayed enough.

"At least I found out! If you kept tabs on your son you would've known!"

Poseidon was silenced. He did know it was partly his fault for not watching Percy close enough, and now he had paid the price.

Athena waved her hand, and a large screen appeared in mid-air. "Watch," she commanded.

The screen focused on a boy, curled up on a stone floor, ankles and wrists chained to the wall. Firelight flickered dimly off the black marble, and the boy moaned and rolled over, sitting up. He was blindfolded with a piece of black cloth, and there were finger-shaped bruises on his throat. He was tugging on his blindfold now, and then talking to the other half-bloods in the cell.

"This, was a hour ago. Now we fast forward..." she snapped her fingers, and the video speeded up till they saw a blond.

"This was forty-five minutes ago..." Athena said softly, leaning forward.

Hermes sat up, eyes intent on the screen. "Luke."

"Yes. There is also Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate, Erin Sanders, daughter of Morpheus, Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, and a few others."

Demeter gasped, and the gods turned to the screen, horrified.

Percy had cried out, and crumpled to his knees, as he was electricity raced up and down his body. Scarlet drops appeared on his lower lip, and his arms shook as he tried not to collapse.

Ares smiled. "Little twerp got what he deserved."

"HOW DARE YOU." Poseidon was practically shaking with rage.

Athena glared furiously at Ares. "As much as I dislike the boy, Ares-"

"Pssh, don't give me that, you hate him too! Admit it, Athena." Ares smirked and leaned back, running the point of his knife down his thumb.

Athena very nearly lost it. " I would never make fun of anyone suffering! And this is Perseus we're talking about!"

"Which makes him...?" Dionysus trailed off, bored as always.

"Have you not forgotten the prophecy? He may very well be used against us!"

Hephaestus rumbled uncomfortably. "Athena, the boy is...ah...defiant. He would never give in to Kronos. His friends are-"

"His friends, Hephaestus!" Artemis growled. "Remember his fatal flaw? _Personal loyalty_. If Kronos were ever to capture even one of Percy's friends...," she trailed off uneasily, as all of the gods imagined the consequences.

"Very well," Zeus decided. "Apollo, tell Chiron-"

"Why me?"

"Just do it! Tell Chiron no demigod is allowed outside camp borders, and all the demigods are to be immediately brought to camp."

"What about Thalia? She is one of Percy's friends, is she not?" Hestia said.

Artemis snapped. "She is under my protection, Kronos will not-"

"All the same, Artemis, I would rather have your daughter brought to the camp," said Zeus.

"Fine," she growled, shooting daggers at her father. "Then what about Nico?"

Hades looked up at the mention of his son. "What about him?"

"If Thalia needs to go to camp, Nico will have to go to camp."

"You keep my son out of this!"

"Hades! It is logical, and you know it. The underworld is not safe, and Nico is one of Percy's...friends." Athena looked pointedly at the god who crossed his arms, obviously displeased that his son was one of the people 'the sea brat' cared for.

He growled incomprehisbly, and Athena took that as a yes.

"So what of the boy?" Poseidon spoke. His hand gripped his trident tightly.

Athena stared at the back of her palm, contemplating. "He cannot remain in the grasp of the Titans. That at least is true. The boy is very...powerful, and Kronos will sought to use him. He will either turn the boy to his side, or-or break him."

The gods were silent. They all knew exactly what was meant in the word _break._

The forest was dark, but the moon was bright. Silvery rays shone into a little clearing where two people sat against a tree, plates of food in their laps. The night air was chilly, and though they were dressed warmly, they still pressed against each other. A pre-teen with black hair scowled as he poked his food around his plate, and leaned his head against his arm. The blonde girl sighed and spooned more soup into her mouth. She swallowed, and said, "He's not answering his phone."

The brunette sat up from his slouching position, and put his fork down onto his plate. "I know. He wasn't in his apartment either. His mom is really worried. She said he was leaving for school, but the school called, and apparently he never arrived."

"I've talked to Chiron about it. He's worried, but it's not like he can do anything about it." Annabeth bit her lip. She was worried about him, and tried not to show it.

"Yeah. What about the gods? They'll be freaking out that the half-blood that decides their fate is gone."

He snorted a little at this.

" I don't know, Nico. Sometimes they don't really care."

They shared a bitter smile, and resumed eating. Annabeth glanced off into the trees, wary, as she knew all too well what could be in the forest. Nico's onyx eyes followed her gaze, and he touched her arm hesitantly. "The monsters...they won't be here tonight. I had Mrs. O'Leary scare them off tonight."

Annabeth nodded, shooting a grateful smile at Nico, but the demigod's head was already lowered, digging into his food.

After a while, Nico spoke, just to fill the silence for a little while. He couldn't bear awkward silences. Not that this was awkward, but still.

"Annabeth." She looked up. "I was in a graveyard, you know. Looking for my mother."

She nodded. She knows enough not to say _I'm sorry_.

"Before Hades plucked me out of there and dumped me here, of all places. Without even an explanation. I hate staying here." The boy said flatly.

The blonde said tentatively, "It's not that bad, you know. Camp-"

"Annabeth, you know I don't belong. Not here, not anywhere else. I'm the death god's son. No one wants death around. That's why Hades doesn't have a throne on Olympus. We're not welcome. "

Nico brushed a strand of thick black hair out of his face, and his eyes darkened ever so slightly.

"Don't tell anyone, but sometimes, I really hate the gods. I think of joining the Titans. He's in my dreams, you know." Annabeth looked at him. "Kronos. He whispers to me, tries to turn me against the gods. And sometimes," Nico sat back and exhales, and his voice quivers ever-so-slightly. "He can be really convincing. He-he promised he could bring _h-her _back."

Annabeth wasn't a hugging person. She didn't really mind people hugging her, she just didn't take the initiative to hug others. But now, she set her plate down on the grass, and hugged him. Nico stiffened at first, but relaxed as she rubbed his back soothingly, and he broke down entirely. Tears soaked her shirt, and he tried to muffle his sobs in her hair, even though they were in the woods. She rocked him gently and stroked his hair, murmuring silly comforting things like _it's okay_, even though they both knew it wasn't.

Somewhere in Annabeth, a spark of anger flared, but was smothered quickly by resignation. She knew it's wrong for a boy of eleven to start deciding between between evil and good, and she knew he was too young. Hell, she was too young. But they couldn't do anything about it, and in the end, they just had to endure. She'd been running since she was seven, eating scraps out of trash cans until Luke and Thalia found her, and in the end, she had Camp Half-Blood. Nico had no parents and no siblings, no safe refuge for him except the underworld, because he knew even in Camp he wasn't not safe from the stinging words the other campers threw at him, and the scared and horrified looks which hurt just as much as the insults, if not more. And the gods don't even try to help.

Nico clinged to her even more tightly as the sobs became louder, and Annabeth said gently, "Cry it all out, Nico, don't worry, there's no one here but me, " and in her mind, she laughed at the irony or it. No one here but her and Percy. And now, not even him. She dug her phone out of her pocket, the other hand still on the boy's back, and glanced worriedly at the white glowing screen. He still hadn't called back. This wasn't like him. She pushed the problem to the corner of her mind again, distracted, when Nico pulled away from her. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red, eyelashes spiky with tears.

"I miss her. I still see her in my dreams, and she's talking to me, but-" Here he gulped, but still continued, "-but I can't hear her and she's-she's fading away," he hid his face in the crook of Annabeth's neck again, and she thanked whatever god for giving her the notion to not tie her hair that night.

She stopped stroking his hair when she realizes he's asleep, lifted him gently, slightly shocked at his weight. It was good the campfire had already started, but she still saw light pouring from the Athena cabin's windows. She stepped inside, still holding the sleeping kid, and maybe it was the look in her eyes or the tear tracks on her cheeks, but nobody in her cabin said a thing when she put him into her bunk.

The next morning, Annabeth woke up the earliest. Four-thirty, in fact. She untangled herself from the mess of pillows and blankets, and she looked blurrily around. When she saw white instead of the mass of color at the foot of her bed, her eyes snapped open. She looked around, temporarily confused, as last night's events caught up with her. She ran a hand through her hair as she swung her legs over the bed, her legs tensing a little when her feet met the furry mat instead of the cool wood of her ladder.

She untangled her hair as she walked, or rather, stumbled to the bathroom, wincing as she tugged at the little knots and snarls. She was brushing her teeth when she remembered exactly what woke her up, and she spat out the water and toothpaste before expertly hauling herself up to her original bunk, ignoring the creak of the bed, and leaning over Nico. He was huddled in his own little cocoon, and she resisted the urge to coo over his sweetness, instead shaking him quickly.

His eyes opened, and he sat up so quickly Annabeth barely managed to lean away from bonking range.

"It's Percy!" He whispered, panic splashed across his face, and Annabeth could see the terror in his eyes.

"I know," she hissed back, and jumped off the bunk before throwing an orange t-shirt and a spare pair of jeans and underwear up. "Get showered and get dressed. Meet me in the dining pavilion."

Nico, wide awake, clambered down the ladder and made his way to the bathroom. He tried not to remember last night as he turned on the tap and let hot water run down his body.

Annabeth grabbed her invisibility cap and strapped her bronze dagger to her arm before heading outside. She had taken a jacket before she left, and was now pulling it on. Her breath misted slightly and she remembered the date - the twenty-second of November. She frowned, it was the day she and Percy had planned to go to the movies. She flinched as she remembered her dream, and practically sprinted down to the pavilion. To her surprise, Chiron was already there, and she ran up to him.

"Chiron, Percy's in trouble!"

Chiron frowned and turned his eyes on her. "Yes, child, I know."

"You know?"

"Apollo visited me earlier. No one is to be allowed out of camp, and the satyrs are spread over America looking for half-bloods, old and new. The news will be announced at breakfast today. Child, how did you know?"

Annabeth credited herself from not flinching (a lot) when Nico appeared out of the shadows.

"He knows," informed Annabeth, but Nico wasn't quite convinced.

"I saw him at the Titan Fortress. Mount Orthrys. He was, "His expression turned pained, "-chained in the dungeon, but those chains weren't just Celestial bronze, there was some gold and steel. He was bleeding and unconcious."

Annabeth's eyes widened slightly, and she fought to keep her anger at bay. The next time she saw Luke, she would punch him in the face. Hard.

"I didn't see Percy, exactly, but...I saw a horse. Tan coat and black mane, and his fetlocks were chained in the same chains Nico described. He also had a weird collar on his neck, inscribed with Greek and another Ancient language, but I couldn't get close enough to see. He was rearing, and there were these black shadows around him, pulling on his chains. And then I knew it was Percy."

"How did you know?" Chiron looked searchingly at Annabeth, and she resisted the urge to duck her head.

"I don't know...I guess I just...knew, " she finished lamely, and fiddled with her cap.

"Very well. Nico and Annabeth, I suggest you go back to sleep. It is still very early."

Annabeth and Nico muttered their thanks and returned to the Athena cabin, where Nico promptly fell asleep on the spare one Annabeth used, and Annabeth grabbed a sketchbook and curled up in her own bed. She couldn't focus, however, and her eyes kept coming back to the board of photos at the foot of her bed. Her and Percy at Mcdonald's. Her and Percy on the Ferris Wheel. Her and Percy at the beach. Smiling, laughing, teasing, sometimes brooding. She sighed and pulled her blankets over her head.

"Heroes!"

The camp stopped its buzzing. The demigods had already noticed the lack of satyrs, and rumors were spreading like fire.

"I regret to tell you that no one will be allowed out of camp from this day onwards."

"NO EXCEPTIONS!" He roared as the teenagers started to protest.

He calmed down slightly, but his horse tail still flicked from side to side. His nerves were on edge because of the boy, and it didn't help in the slightest.

"A camper has been captured by the Titans, and taken to Mount Orthrys. Percy Jackson."

Hands flew to mouths, eyes widened. He was their leader, even if not accepted by some campers.

"If any camper is captured as well, it would compromise him, and the gods don't want that. As you know, he is the eldest half-blood of the Big Three, and could be used against the gods."

"As of today, I suggest every demigod start training harder. That is all."

Murmurs broke out again, and he noted with displeasure, the Ares cabin seemed pleased except for Clarisse, who was staring at Annabeth, who was staring at Nico. He understood that the two girls had built up, if not a friendship, then perhaps an alliance with each other.

He sighed and trotted off towards Thalia's Pine, a bag of treats for Peleus in hand.

**AN: So, guys, how was it? I promise there will be more in the future. And I'll try sticking to canon characters. Oh, and people? My word minimum is four thousand a chapter, so you guys can rejoice. I really hate fanfics that make you wait ages and just give you a mere one thousand words. Unless they're drabbles. That's different. ANYWAY, poor little Percy. MUHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA**. **REVIEW!**


End file.
